


just wanna taste it, make it hot

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: yang jeongin: stray kids' personal fuck toy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Mommy Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Jeongin has a secret. Every chance he has, he finds a way to be the one sleeping on the bottom bunk below Chan and Felix for only one reason. And that is to listen to their hushed whispers and barely audible moans.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: yang jeongin: stray kids' personal fuck toy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917997
Comments: 23
Kudos: 491





	just wanna taste it, make it hot

Jeongin has a secret. Every chance he has, he finds a way to be the one sleeping on the bottom bunk below Chan and Felix for only one reason. And that is to listen to their hushed whispers and barely audible moans. 

A few weeks ago, he walked into their room to ask Chan a question and was greeted with Felix’s low moans and Chan’s husky breaths. He backed out as quickly as he came, but his cock was already hard as a rock. Jeongin immediately went to the bathroom to jerk off, cumming embarrassingly fast. He couldn't get the sounds out of his head, and he knew he needed more.

By that time, Chan and Felix’s nightly activities were well known by the rest of the dorm. The members started doing everything they could to avoid being on the bottom bunk below the two lovers, to the point where they made up games in which the punishment was just that. 

Jeongin found himself losing on purpose just to hear Felix and Chan’s intoxicating voices again, but he tried not to lose every time for fear of the other members discovering his secret. The nights he spent below the two of them made him feel alive, listening to them mess around and desperately trying to stay quiet himself.

Tonight, it was no different. He could hear Felix sucking Chan off, and the sounds that were coming from their bunk were delicious. Jeongin has his hand in his shorts, slowly stroking himself and sucking his fingers to keep quiet. It had only been a few minutes and he was close already. He shuts his eyes as he draws nearer to release, and unconsciously lets out a whine through the fingers shoved in his mouth. 

Jeongin is too far gone to realize what he's done, and continues to desperately thrust into his own hand. He whines again, but freezes when he hears a giggle. _Fuck._

He looks up to see Felix and Chan peering down at him, smiling almost in a patronizing way. Jeongin’s ears begin to burn, and he quickly takes his hand out of his shorts. He's about to apologize profusely but Felix interrupts him.

“You're so cute, Innie,” the older coos, smiling at Jeongin.

_What?_

“Did you think we couldn't hear you making those adorable sounds?” Chan asks, and Jeongin blushes even further. “What a naughty little thing you are, getting off to your hyungs like that.”

“I’m sorry, hyung, i-it won't happen again!” Jeongin says in a wobbly voice, hot shame coursing through his veins.

“That measly apology won't do,” Felix scoffs, and Jeongin catches him look mischievously at Chan. “You'll have to do better than that.”

“W-What?”

“You heard him,” Chan says. “You need to _show_ us how sorry you are.”

Jeongin’s head is spinning at this point. _What is happening right now?_

“Look at him, he can't even wrap his little head around what we're saying,” Chan laughs, starting to climb down to the bottom bunk.

“How pathetic,” Felix agrees, following Chan down the ladder. “I guess we'll just have to show him, hm?”

The two of them sit on the edge of the bed as Jeongin scrambled to sit up and scoot away from them. Chan just laughs again and grabs his ankle, yanking him back towards him and Felix. The younger squeaks in protest and Felix coos, grabbing his chin and pulling their faces impossibly close.

“Do you want us, Jeongin?” Felix whispers, pressing a hand to Jeongin’s erection. “Unless I'm reading this wrong, honey, in which case you can tell us to stop.”

Jeongin nods as best he can in Felix’s grip, but Felix and Chan shake their heads in disapproval.

“Use your words, baby,” Chan says gently. “We want to hear you.”

“I-I want you,” Jeongin stammers. “I want you both.”

“That's a good boy,” Felix praises. “Now how shall you show us how sorry you are for touching your pathetic cock to the sounds of your hyungs?”

Jeongin just blinks up at him with wide eyes, unsure of how to answer, and Felix coos again. 

“What a dumb little baby we have here, Channie,” Felix murmurs, squeezing his jaw tighter. “What do you think we should do with him?”

“He interrupted you, Lixie, why doesn't he finish what you started?” Chan replies, gesturing to the outline of his still hard cock in his sweatpants.

“How about it, baby?” Felix asks Jeongin, who nods in agreement.

Felix releases Jeongin’s chin only to grip his hair and shove his face into Chan’s crotch. Jeongin whines as Felix lets go and Chan’s hand finds its way into his hair. Chan tugs his hair, rubbing his face against the soft sweatpants. 

Jeongin swallows hard as Chan pulls his cock out with his other hand. It's big, bigger than he expected it to be. Chan gently pulls him up by the hair so he’s level with the tip, and he sticks his tongue out to tentatively kitten lick it. The older gives him an encouraging nudge, so Jeongin takes the tip into his mouth and goes a little ways down.

He doesn't have to wonder if he's doing alright, because as he slowly starts to move up and down Chan groans, fingers tightening in his hair. He hollows his cheeks like the way he sees people do in porn, sucking at Chan’s cock like it's candy. 

Jeongin is thankful that Chan doesn't force him to go down too far, but he surprises himself with how deep he can take the older’s cock for the first time. He can feel himself getting fully hard again, and he realizes how much he wants to be good for Chan and Felix. Jeongin wants to please his hyungs, so he tries his best to make Chan feel good.

“God, you're a natural,” Chan breathes, and Jeongin hums at the praise. “He might give you a run for your money, Lixie.”

“Who would have guessed that he'd be so good, hm? I should have known that the only thing he's good for is pleasing his hyungs,” Felix replies in contrast to Chan’s praising tone. “We’ll have to make everyone aware of the perfect little toy we've discovered, won't we?”

“I'm sure the others would love to make use of our dumb little baby once they find out how willing he is to please,” Chan agrees.

“Can I take these off you, baby?” Felix asks, tugging on the waistband of Jeongin’s shorts. 

Jeongin hums again, and Felix yanks his shorts and underwear down in one go. He can feel his face heat up again as Felix gropes him, spreading his ass open and inspecting him. The older traces his finger along Jeongin’s hole, making him shiver.

“Chan, babe, is the lube still in the top drawer?” Felix asks, delivering a light smack to Jeongin’s ass.

Chan nods, focused completely on Jeongin’s mouth working up and down his cock. The younger is moving at a faster pace now, more comfortable with the feeling of Chan in his mouth. He likes it more than he thought he would, and he likes it even more when he pushes just a little past his limit, making himself gag slightly.

“Channie, you're already making him gag?” Felix laughs, getting up to rummage in the drawer he mentioned.

“That's all him, don't worry,” Chan says while threading his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. 

“Little slut likes choking, hm?” Felix murmurs, moving back to sit behind Jeongin with the lube in hand. “Can't wait to see what he does when Hyunjin has a turn with him.”

Jeongin whines softly at that, and both Chan and Felix just coo at him. He can feel heat curling in his gut at the way the two of them were treating him. He likes being degraded, and the little bits of praise thrown in between make it all the better. Something in Felix’s tone made Jeongin weak, he wanted to do whatever the older said and more. 

He's licking up the base of Chan’s cock when he feels Felix’s lubed up finger pressing into him. Jeongin drops his head onto Chan’s thigh and moans as Felix’s finger pushes all the way in. He's never had anyone's fingers but his own, and it's so much better than he could have ever imagined. Felix hums in approval as he wiggles a second finger in, making Jeongin whine.

“I didn't say you could stop,” Chan says, yanking Jeongin up by his hair.

“S-Sorry, hyung!” Jeongin whimpers, before putting his mouth back on Chan’s cock.

Jeongin struggles to continue with his ministrations while Felix continues to stretch him open, the older reaching spots he didn't even know existed. Chan just sighs as Jeongin drops his head for the third time, gripping his hair tighter before starting to thrust slowly into Jeongin’s mouth.

Jeongin makes a sound of surprise, unable to move from Chan’s strong grip. He's holding the younger’s head completely still, fucking Jeongin’s mouth with slow rolls of his hips. Chan is using him like a toy, but he's still gentle, as if he'll break any second. Jeongin finds himself wishing that Chan would break him.

Felix slowly inserts another finger into Jeongin, causing the younger to moan on Chan’s cock. Chan groans and thrusts harder, obviously enjoying the vibrations of Jeongin’s mouth.

“Do whatever you just did again, whatever you can to make him moan like that,” Chan breathes, and Felix chuckles.

“My pleasure,” Felix purrs, twisting and curling his fingers to hit Jeongin’s prostate.

Jeongin cries out, making himself choke. Felix just laughs and does it again, and Jeongin can feel his thighs start to shake. His head is starting to spin with the feeling of Chan thrusting into his mouth and the pleasure of Felix fingering him. 

“I'm close, baby,” Chan groans. “Gonna take it all for me?”

“Oh don't make him swallow on his first go,” Felix tuts, sliding his fingers out of Jeongin’s hole. “I have a better idea.”

Felix grabs Jeongin by the hips, turning him over so he’s lying on his back with his head in between Chan’s thighs. Felix moves so he's kneeling in between Jeongin’s spread legs, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times.

“Jeongin, baby, are you okay with Chan cumming on your face?” Felix asks sweetly.

Jeongin nods, looking up with wide eyes as Chan starts jerking himself off over his face. He squeezes his eyes shut when Chan mutters that he's cumming, and feels the sticky substance land on his face. When he opens his eyes, he looks up to see Chan smirking at him.

“Damn, you look so pretty like this,” he whispers, slipping his cock back into his sweatpants and maneuvering so Jeongin’s head is in his lap. 

Chan swipes up some of the cum with his fingers and holds them up to Jeongin's lips. Jeongin opens his mouth obediently, and Chan slides his fingers inside. He sucks diligently at Chan’s fingers as Felix lines up with Jeongin’s hole.

“Innie, baby, are you ready?” Felix asks, gently stroking Jeongin’s inner thigh. 

“Yes, hyung, please,” Jeongin replies through the fingers in his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Felix praises, placing his hands on Jeongin’s hips.

Jeongin sucks gently on Chan’s fingers for comfort as Felix slowly pushes in. Felix isn't as big as Chan, but it's still enough to be slightly uncomfortable for Jeongin at first. He whines and scrabbles at the bedsheets for something to hold onto, so Felix grabs one of his hands. The younger squeezes onto his hand tightly, looking up gratefully.

“You're so tight, baby,” Felix groans as he finally bottoms out. “Tell me when you're ready for me to move, okay?”

“You can move now, hyung,” Jeongin whispers, giving another squeeze to Felix’s hand. “Want you to ruin me.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Felix smirks, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in slightly faster than before.

Jeongin can barely comprehend how good he feels with Felix inside him, his brain starts going fuzzy as Felix picks up the pace. The faint discomfort has vanished and is replaced with pure pleasure. Felix somehow knows exactly how to thrust to get Jeongin practically crying. 

By this point, Chan has taken his fingers out of Jeongin’s mouth. He strokes Jeongin’s hair and holds his other hand to ground him. The younger can barely focus on Chan’s ministrations but he's grateful. 

Felix starts to speed up even more, and places a hand on Jeongin’s neck. Jeongin whimpers softly as Felix applies slight pressure, not enough to do anything but enough to remind Jeongin of his place.

“You gonna be a good cumdump for me like you were for Chan?” Felix asks, his hips snapping aggressively.

“Yes, mommy,” Jeongin moans, so fucked out he didn't even realize what he said.

“What did you call me?” Felix demands, stopping his thrusts.

“N-nothing, I'm sorry-”

“Say it again.” Felix growls.

“M-mommy?” Jeongin says quietly, looking up at Felix with a twinge of fear.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Felix groans, pulling out of Jeongin only to slam back in. “Innie is a mommy’s boy, hm?”

“What a cute little baby,” Chan murmurs, carding his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. “And who does baby belong to now? Not just mommy, yeah?”

“Baby belongs to mommy and d-” Jeongin falters and drops off the sentence before he could finish.

“Answer him, baby,” Felix says, putting pressure back on Jeongin’s neck. 

“Mommy and daddy, I belong to mommy and daddy!” Jeongin cries as Felix thrusts particularly hard.

“There we go, that's a good boy,” Chan praises. “Fuck, that sounds so good coming out of your mouth.”

Jeongin is full body blushing now, but as Felix continues to fuck him his mind starts to go fuzzy again and he can't bring himself to care too much. Chan and Felix already know him so intimately now, there's no point in being embarrassed. Besides, they seem to like it just as much as he does. 

Tears prick the corners of Jeongin’s eyes as Felix thrusts into him roughly, but the older’s thumbs rub calming circles on his hips. Jeongin can feel himself getting close, and he tries to tell Felix but all that comes out is an incoherent whimper.

“Shh, baby, it's okay,” Felix soothes, moving his hand to caress Jeongin’s cheek. “Let go, baby.”

Jeongin whines and squeezes his eyes shut as both Chan and Felix shush him. Felix hits his prostate dead on one more time, and Jeongin is cumming. He cums harder than he ever has, with tears in his eyes and his hyung’s hands on him. 

“That's a good boy,” Felix murmurs, pulling out and starting to jerk himself off over Jeongin’s thighs. “Such a good boy for mommy and daddy.”

Chan keeps stroking Jeongin’s hair as Felix paints Jeongin’s pretty thighs with cum. Once he's done, he moves up closer to Jeongin’s face, trailing a finger along his jaw.

“Can mommy kiss you, baby?” He whispers, looking into Jeongin’s eyes.

Jeongin nods, and Felix connects their lips gently. The kiss is the opposite of the way the older had been treating him. It’s soft and sweet, and Felix cradles Jeongin’s face as if he was afraid the younger would break. When Felix pulls away, he's smiling warmly at Jeongin. 

“My cute little baby,” He says, running his thumb across Jeongin’s cheek.

“My turn!” Chan whines, pulling Jeongin up so he’s sitting in the older’s lap.

Chan turns Jeongin so he's facing him a little better, and leans in for a kiss of his own. Jeongin happily accepts, giggling as Chan nips at his lip. Chan’s kiss is even softer than Felix’s, his mouth moving in a gentle rhythm. He licks playfully into Jeongin’s mouth, smiling as the younger makes a noise of surprise. 

“Hey, you're hogging him!” Felix whines, scooting closer so Jeongin is caged in between him and Chan.

Jeongin whimpers into Chan’s mouth as Felix starts kissing his neck, leaving a mark just low enough that a normal shirt would cover it. Felix laughs at the noise Jeongin makes, brushing his fingers over his handiwork. 

It's then the exhaustion hits Jeongin, and he slumps against Chan’s body, eyes drooping.

“Oh, poor baby, you must be so tired!” Felix exclaims. “Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can rest, hm?”

Jeongin nods, curling further into Chan’s chest. Felix kisses the younger’s head, then gets up and moves to the bathroom. Jeongin whines softly at the loss, and Chan shushes him with another kiss. He sleepily kisses back, grabbing onto Chan’s shirt. 

Soon enough, Felix comes back with a wet washcloth in hand. He climbs back onto the bed and gently wipes the cum from his thighs, as well as his face. As Felix finishes, Jeongin struggles to keep his eyes open. Felix just coos at him, kissing Jeongin's nose before getting up again to put the washcloth away.

While Felix is in the bathroom, Chan carefully puts Jeongin’s shorts back on him, and scoots back against the headboard. He shifts Jeongin back into his lap, who curls up against his chest. Jeongin sighs contentedly, and Chan starts gently stroking his hair.

Felix finally returns, and slides in next to Chan. He leans over to peck Jeongin, smiling at both of them.

“I passed a few members on the way back, apparently they all heard us,” Felix says, settling with his hand on Jeongin's thigh.

“I'm not surprised, Jeongin was quite loud,” Chan replies cheekily.

“Hey!” Jeongin protests weakly, not even opening his eyes.

“It's alright, actually most of them want to come in here and take their turn,” Felix chuckles. “But I made sure they knew you were resting.”

Jeongin smiles softly at that, mind slowly wandering to what the members would do to him. But his thoughts are slowed by a long yawn, and he snuggles closer into Chan’s warm chest.

“Go ahead and sleep, baby, you've earned it, being such a good boy for us,” Chan whispers, kissing the top of Jeongin's head.

Jeongin doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly falls fast asleep to the soft touches of his hyungs, already dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a lot longer than i thought it would but here we are!! hope y'all enjoy this, i had a lot of fun writing it lmao


End file.
